


take me in your arms and make me (oh)

by pirateygoodness



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Roommates, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: Nora likes romance novels, in general. They're light and they make her happy, and Mona always manages to find the very best ones to slide across to her, a conspiratorial gleam in her eye.You have to read this one next.But Mona also seems to have a knack for finding the kinds of novels that make Nora put down the book blushing, suddenly needing to take a break. She has this gift for wandering into the living roompreciselywhen Nora's hit a page that includes the wordsthrobbing memberoraching sexand asking her what she thinks of the book, and it's -





	take me in your arms and make me (oh)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [a Tumblr post](http://swashbucklery.tumblr.com/post/181460226223/goodqueenalys-my-fic-kink-the-nice-yet-hard-up) talking about: The “nice yet hard up girl who hasn’t had a decent orgasm in a decade ~somehow~ finds out her cute yet nerdy bff who wears glasses and flannel shirts and probably still has a pair of cargo shorts somewhere even though they have been out of style since Vietnam and still thinks that cereal is an appropriate thing to eat for dinner and candles are great Christmas gifts has an ass that won’t quit and the stamina of a deep sea diver and can fuck like a goddamn pornstar” Trope. 
> 
> I realized that I love that trope, and also that I hadn't written it in a while, and also also that it would be perfect for Nora and Mona. So I wrote it.

Nora puts down her book and sighs, tossing it across the couch in frustration. It bounces off of one of the throw pillows - one of Mona's, the one that looks sort of like someone murdered and stuffed a Muppet - before skittering off of the couch entirely and onto the floor. "I need to stop reading these," Nora says, mostly to the room rather than anyone in particular. 

She likes romance novels, in general. They're light and they make her happy, and Mona always manages to find the very best ones to slide across to her, a conspiratorial gleam in her eye. _You have to read this one next._

But Mona also seems to have a knack for finding the kinds of novels that make Nora put down the book blushing, suddenly needing to take a break. She has this gift for wandering into the living room _precisely_ when Nora's hit a page that includes the words _throbbing member_ or _aching sex_ and asking her what she thinks of the book, and it's - okay. 

There is a chance, perhaps, that Nora is - 

She might have some needs. That aren't getting met, mostly because she doesn't have anyone to meet them and it's not like she's looking to date right now or anything; that's too complicated. But sometimes she reads a particular passage and she has to reread it a few times because a turn of phrase just gets to her. When things _quiver_ or _ache_ or _throb_ and she feels an answering quivering, aching throb inside herself that she just - 

It would be nice. If she had someone who could help her meet those needs. That's all she's saying. 

"Yikes, what did the book do to you?" Mona asks. She was in the kitchen finishing off the dishes, but now she's crossing the room into Nora's space. She picks up the offending paperback and sets it gently on the coffee table. 

Nora sighs. She doesn't want to talk about it. It's _embarrassing_ , for one thing. She's sure Mona's having lots of sex, that the books don't affect her anywhere near this much and it's not her fault that Nora's not and she doesn't - it's not like Mona can do anything about it, anyway. "Nothing," Nora says, looking down at her lap. "I just needed a break, is all." 

Mona opens it to Nora's most recent page; skims the passage and grins. "Oh, _that_ kind of a break," she says, with a wink. 

A sudden, icy wave of shame washes over Nora anyway. Mona's looking at her like she thinks she's taking a break to - _take care of herself_ , and maybe that would help but Nora's not comfortable talking about it to anyone and it's not - "Mona," she says, sounding more shocked than she probably should. "It's two in the afternoon." 

Mona shrugs. "I mean, you've got needs, you've gotta handle them." 

There's something about the casual way Mona says it; like it's not a big deal. Like Mona's someone who feels fine about just handling those needs in the middle of the day when someone could hear and now Nora's thinking about Mona handling herself and that's - 

Well. 

It's not helping her situation. 

"That's not what I meant." 

Mona leans forward. "Okay but you do, right?" 

"Yes, _yes_ of course, I just - that's not what I was going to do." 

Nora's aware of her body language, the way she's sitting straight-backed, hands on her lap. She knows she looks too proper, too formal. ( _Uptight_ , her brain suggests to her, and she wills the thought away.) 

Mona just smiles at her and shrugs. "I mean, when you've gotta, you've gotta. Sometimes you read a book that gets you just right and you need to -" she winks suggestively, wriggles her hips. "- take care of those feelings inside you." 

"I mean," Nora says. She rolls her eyes, like somehow that'll make what she's about to say seem silly and quirky and totally normal. "The only thing that's ever been inside me was a millenia-old time demon, so." 

Mona doesn't bat an eye. She's watching Nora with focus, every atom of her angled toward Nora and attentive. "Do you want me to be?" 

Nora can tell that she's still sitting on the couch. She can feel it, solid against the backs of her thighs. One of Mona's fluffy pillows is tickling her arm a little bit and she grabs it, wraps her arms around it and hugs it to her middle. It feels like the whole floor has dropped away and she's floating, somehow. Mona - who is sweet and kind and keeps giving her the filthiest books to read - just offered to be inside her. Is what that sounded like. But it can't be - Nora shakes her head. 

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you just offered to have sex with me." 

Mona breaks into this grin, and it's - somehow, Nora doesn't feel offended at all. She hasn't known Mona for very long but she knows her well enough to understand that even if Mona's laughing, she's not laughing at her. "That's because I did, silly," Mona replies. "If you want to." 

Nora blinks. She hugs the pillow closer to herself, until the fluffy border of it is tickling her chin. There's that feeling again. The bottom's dropped out of her stomach now, disappearing to wherever the floor's gone so it's just Nora floating away on this couch, with her good friend Mona who wants to have sex with her. If she wants to. This can't be real, so it doesn't matter - she says the first thing that pops into her head. "We're not even dating." 

Mona shrugs. "I mean, we can do that if you want, too. But we can also just - you know. Like, friends with benefits." 

Nora blinks. It takes effort. This whole conversation feels like it's taken a turn someplace she doesn't know how to navigate, and it's not bad per se - that throbbing, aching quivering part of her is actually quite pleased, so much that it's a bit of a distraction - but it's not what Nora was expecting. 

"What are the benefits?" Nora hears herself say, before burying her face into the Muppet fluff pillow. She knows, of course she does, it's obvious from context cues and she's heard the phrase before but it's just - she needs to hear it. Out loud, from Mona. 

Mona giggles again. She's sitting a little closer, the book on her lap suddenly on her far side so that she can press right up against Nora. "The benefits are, um. Kissing? And cuddling a lot? And, if you want to, then - sex." 

Mona smells so good. Her eyes are so pretty, Nora's never noticed them before but she's so close and Nora's heart is in her throat and suddenly all she can think about is what an oversight that was. She can't believe she hasn't stared into Mona's eyes before now. "Those are a lot of benefits." 

"Well, and that's just the entry level ones." 

Nora feels her eyes go wide. "There are more?" 

Mona presses her lips together, hums, "Mmhmm. Lots more. If you want them." 

Nora doesn't know what she wants, anymore. Wait that's - no. That's not true. She knows what she wants so much that it almost hurts, her - she feels it between her legs, everything sensitive and somehow beating in time with her heartbeat, that familiar urge that she's never quite been able to fully satisfy on her own. She feels like her body is answering for her, responding to Mona's inquiry with such enthusiasm that she can hardly think. "How would I, um. Go about accessing these benefits." 

Mona brings her hand up to Nora's face. Her fingertips are soft and light, and as she runs them along the angle of her jaw towards her chin, Nora feels like little sparks. "Which ones do you want?" she asks. 

It feels like Mona's face is suddenly an inch away. She can't be that close, not really, but it feels like she's taking up the whole of Nora's awareness. She's so pretty and she's looking at Nora so kindly, all of that sweet attention and patience just waiting for Nora. "I want - " Nora begins, then stalls. She can't quite get the words out. 

"Can I tell you what I want?" Mona asks. 

Nora nods. 

"I really want to have sex with you," she says. "I just - you're so nice and it's not fair that you've never had sex before because you're beautiful and smart and kind and funny and I just want to make you feel really really good. Would that be okay?" 

Nora nods. Mona's words have a grounding effect; she feels a bit less like the couch is floating away and more like this is something she could actually do. They also have the effect of making everything between her thighs suddenly on high alert. A phrase from her most recent book slowly floats to the front of her thoughts: _a wave of desire nearly swept her off her feet._ She's sitting down, but it seems about right. "I think I'd really like that." 

"Good," Mona says. She's smiling, and her eyes slowly drift from meeting Nora's to staring at Nora's mouth. 

"Is it okay? If I've never done this before?" 

"Of course," Mona replies. "Everyone has a first time sometime."

Mona kisses her. 

It's not Nora's first, but it's closer to her first than she'd like to admit and the part of her that still believes in hope whispers that it was worth the wait. She kisses Nora softly, with a gentleness that makes Nora's heart flutter in her chest - _skip a beat_ , one of Mona's books would say. 

She's not used to being treated as tenderly as this. 

Mona kisses her again and again, mouth softly and patiently exploring the whole of Nora's lips before it occurs to Nora that she's probably supposed to kiss back. She lets her lips part, moves them against Mona's in a way that feels instinctively right. Mona doesn't push. She still kisses just as gently as before but there's a shift in the quality of it, a tone that's somehow the same as before yet infinitely more sexual. 

Mona's a really great kisser. 

Which is good. Nora wouldn't want to be - very good friends - with someone who was bad at kissing. Especially not since kissing is one of the things that they, apparently, do. As friends. Just kissing friends, both of them sitting on the couch that they share, kissing away. 

Mona breaks the kiss and that's probably for the best. Nora's not sure she'd know when the appropriate time was to end it. It feels like kissing Mona could sort of go on forever. 

"Was that okay?" Mona asks. She's looking at Nora with bright eyes, her lips a half-smile smeared burgundy with Nora's tinted lip balm. 

"Yeah," Nora says. It's more of an exhalation than a real word; her voice suddenly feels far away. She has to think about clearing her throat to speak. "That was really nice." 

Mona reaches up, tucks Nora's hair behind her ear and lingers, resting her fingertips behind Nora's ear. She traces little circles there, and it feels so nice that Nora is suddenly nearly overwhelmed by it. "How are you feeling?" Mona asks. 

Nora closes her eyes for a minute. She needs to think and she can't when she can see Mona watching her like that. She feels - good. She's nervous but not anxious, she feels excited and a little flustered but safe. That's good. She takes a moment, trying to notice her body. The sensations from it sort of hit her all at once. Nora wasn't trying to ignore her body, but she wasn't really noticing it and now all the feelings from it have caught up with her. She's just - _oh_ , she's so aroused that it feels like she might burst from it. 

Nora feels her cheeks heat. It feels like she might be blushing as she opens her eyes to look back at Mona. "Good," Nora says. "Really good." 

Mona tugs at the pillow, still resting in Nora's lap. "Can I get a bit closer?" she asks. 

Nora nods in the affirmative. There's a cold spot in Nora's lap as Mona takes the pillow and puts it aside, but it's replaced almost immediately by Mona herself. She gets up and sort of straddles Nora, one knee on either side of her hips until she's sort of sitting in Nora's lap. Nora is suddenly very, aware of Mona's body. She'd never thought about how it might feel to touch her, or to hold her, but now it's - well, the only place for her hands to even go is around Mona's waist, she's so close to Nora's front. 

Mona kisses her again. The angle is different this time; something about Mona on her lap means that Nora has to lean back and it suddenly feels like _being kissed_ , rather than the two of them kissing on equal footing. She likes it a lot, and her body responds with matching enthusiasm. There's a sweet, electric feeling deep inside her and it's not quite aching, not quite throbbing but it's _there_ , impossible to ignore and building with every passing minute. 

Mona kissing her like this means that her whole body is pressed against Nora's front. Her breasts are soft and full and they're squashed against Nora's chest, rubbing gently in a way that makes Nora suddenly consumed with thinking about breasts. She wonders about Mona's nipples; if they're dark or light, what it would be like to run her tongue across them. She wonders about how it would feel to hold Mona's breast in her hand and if she'd like that as much as Nora does when she's on her own, when she has one hand between her legs and she's cupping her own tits and she's -

"- Nora?" 

They're not even kissing anymore. Mona's looking at her and she's talking, a little breathlessly, and Nora's been so lost in her own feelings that she's missed it all. "What?" Nora says, her eyes fluttering open again. 

Mona giggles, kisses Nora's nose. "I said if we're going to have sex, we should go to my bed. It's easier there." 

"Yes," Nora says, emphatically enough that it would probably be embarrassing if she weren't so eager for this. 

Mona kisses her nose again. "You're cute," she says. "Come on." 

The walk to Mona's bed isn't far; their apartment is the kind of two bedroom people charitably describe as "cozy." But walking is a whole new experience. Nora stands up and she can feel it now, _wet_ doesn't quite begin to describe the feeling between her legs. Everything is throbbing now, insistent that she attend to it and with every step she can feel her inner lips slick against each other, adding sensation that's as pleasurable as it is frustrating. 

Nora just wants - no. She needs it, needs Mona to touch her and make her feel good like she promised, it already feels so good that she's close, she can tell. 

Mona's bed is surprisingly restrained; a red duvet cover with little black daisies and white sheets. Mona stands beside it and watches Nora walk toward her, this smile on her face that's both innocent and sexual, inviting and safe. Mona reaches forward and tugs at the waistband of Nora's jeans. 

"Take off your pants," she says. 

Nora does. 

It feels strange, undressing in front of Mona like this. There's an intimacy to it that makes her want to cover up or shy away. But she takes a breath and slides her jeans down off of her hips, does her best to not think about what Mona might think of her underwear: plain with little blue stripes and not chosen to be sexy at all. 

It's an effort for Nora to look up, once she's stepped out of her jeans. She's still got her panties on and she's dressed from the waist up but it feels like she's already mostly naked, like this is impossibly intimate. When she finally manages, she sees Mona watching her with a look on her face that's almost reverent. She's openly staring, and when Nora finally catches her eye she just grins. "Wow," Mona says. "Your legs are just - _wow._ " 

Nora resists the urge to cross them, to cover up. She settles for fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater, fisting her hands inside. "Thanks," Nora says. 

"Oh, here," Mona says, shaking her head as if catching herself. "You should get on the bed first." 

Nora does. She's nervous, even though it's Mona and she's the safest person Nora knows; even though her own bedroom is four feet away and everything's alright. She feels like she's vibrating, humming with energy and nerves. But then Mona comes with her, guiding her down onto the bed. Mona's body feels warm and soft and there's something comforting about the familiar texture of her leggings, rubbing against Nora's bare thighs. 

She kisses Nora again, the softest one yet. She's so patient that Nora feels a rush of gratitude. She's not used to feeling this safe with people. 

Slowly, Mona starts to run her free hand across Nora's belly, just under the hem of her sweater. They kiss for long enough that Nora feels her nerves melt away. Suddenly that anxious tension is replaced with desire, a new and acute awareness of the fact that she's aroused and that Mona's hand is closer to where her body wants contact than anyone's ever been before. 

When they start kissing, Nora's legs are pressed tight together. Slowly, as as Mona starts to run her fingers a bit lower down toward Nora's hipbones, Nora's thighs start to spread apart. She wants this. She wants to be touched so badly, that slick, sweet aching so insistent and so intense that if Mona doesn't take care of her soon Nora feels like she might actually start touching herself. 

"Is it alright if I touch you?" Mona asks. She's so close that she's basically breathing the words into Nora's mouth. 

"Yes," Nora asks, her voice coming halfway through a moan so that it sounds like she's basically begging. "I'd like that." 

It feels like Mona smiles against her mouth. Nora can't tell. But then it doesn't matter, because Mona's hand is cupping the gusset of her underwear. She runs her fingertips over it, mapping it out before resting her fingertips over the spot where Nora wants to be touched the most. 

Nora's been aroused but she's never felt quite like _this_ before. Everything is wet and pulsing and she feels like she's almost ready to finish but that can't be right, she can't be that ready this early on. Mona's fingers start to apply pressure, indirect but somehow precisely over Nora's most sensitive spot. It feels so good that she hears herself moan, and it hardly sounds like herself. Her voice is high and breathy, it sounds like the voice of someone that's about to climax and she's too far gone to connect that to the feeling of Mona's touch until it's too late. 

Mona rubs a few more soft circles, gentle and teasing. Nora suddenly feels everything inside her tense, all of that sweetness rising to a peak. Just as quickly, she feels it breaking. Her whole center pulses as her orgasm overtakes her, sudden and wet and far too loud against Mona's mouth. 

"Oh my god," Nora whispers. 

"Oh my _god_ ," Mona echoes. 

Now that Nora's come, the fog of arousal lifts a little bit and she realizes what's just happened. She can't believe herself. Sure, she had some needs, but now Mona knows just how needy she was and she can't take it back, it's already happened all over Mona's hand. "I'm so sorry," Nora whispers.

Mona kisses her again. "Why are you sorry?" 

"We didn't even get to - I've still got my underwear on." 

"But that was just the start," Mona says. "We're not done. Unless you want to be." 

Nora sighs. "I don't think my body can - it's fine. Don't worry about it." 

Mona kisses her again, this time moving the hand that's still touching Nora through her underwear, just a little. Nora shudders, a sudden ripple of desire running through her again. "I just really want to try. Is that okay?" 

"Try what?" Nora asks. 

Mona's hand slides up, plucking at the waistband to Nora's underwear. "I want to go down on you so badly," she says. "I bet you taste amazing. I want to make you feel good, and you don't have to come again but I _want_ you to, if you're - if that's okay." 

Nora squirms. She's embarrassed, but Mona's words are so eager and it - the way she explains it sounds so nice. The idea of coming _again_ seems overwhelming, impossible, but the idea of Mona kissing her _there_ is just too tempting to pass up. "Yeah," Nora whispers. "Yeah, that'd be okay." 

"Can I take off your underwear?" Mona asks. 

"Yes." 

Mona works her panties down with deliberate, aching slowness. She eases them over Nora's hips carefully, exposing her one millimeter at a time. It makes Nora feel like she's delicate, like she's being cared for in a way she can't quite explain.

Slowly, so slowly, Mona slides her underwear past her hips and off. She pauses at Nora's feet, slides her socks off. It's sort of silly, and Mona's touch on her feet sort of tickles. Nora can't help but laugh. 

Mona giggles back, smiling at her bright and soft. This feels so important. Mona feels so important. 

Just as slowly, Mona dips her head and kisses Nora's knee, then her thigh, then her lower abdomen. Nora can feel the ends of Mona's hair tickling at her skin, but somehow when the touch is close to _there_ her body sublimates it, turns that sensation back into desire. Mona kisses across Nora's belly, presses her mouth to the firmness of Nora's hipbone. This kiss is pressure, she's suckling at Nora's skin and it feels so good, sharp and pleasurable at the same time. When Mona takes her mouth away there's a mark there, red-purple and dark. Nora feels a little shudder of delight run through her, the sight of it somehow awakening her desire even more. 

Mona moves a little lower, settling herself so that she's on her belly and she's eye level with the space between Nora's legs. It should be - Nora doesn't know. She feels like she should be shyer about this. But Mona looks so eager, so comfortable, that Nora feels alright. 

Mona runs her index finger along the outside of Nora's sex, asks, "Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes," Nora whispers. 

Mona leans in. She presses her mouth against Nora, right over the place where her fingers were minutes ago, when Nora came the first time. Nora feels herself jump, a sudden jolt of pleasure running through her, fluttery and sweet. 

When Nora opens her eyes, she realizes that Mona's looking at her again. "Can I go down on you? Please?" 

Nora nods. "Yes," she whispers. "I'd like that." 

Mona ducks her head back down, and this time she actually slides her tongue in between Nora's folds and it feels incredible. It's so good that she feels like she jumps a foot in the air, her whole upper body rising off the bed before it sinks back down. Mona's tongue wraps around her - Nora can say it, her _clit_ \- and it's overwhelming in the best way. 

Mona does something more with her tongue. Nora can't keep track of what it is, but she feels movement and then a flurry of sensation, once tentatively and then over and over again. Mona moves her tongue until Nora starts to feel that throbbing start to build inside inside her. It's bigger this time, like pressure inside and it feels so good that she can hardly speak, can't think of anything but how much she wants this to keep going forever. She fists her hand in Mona's hair, manages to whisper, "Don't stop." 

Mona doubles down, her tongue moving faster and it's so good, it's sweet and beautiful. It feels like fireworks, like the sun on a cold day. Every part of Nora's awareness is between her legs, focused entirely on the sensation of Mona's tongue against her. That pressure builds until Nora's not sure if she can't handle anymore, just to the edge of overwhelming and then Nora feels it. It's like she's flying apart, her vision going white as time stops. She pauses there, the world at rest before time starts to speed up and she falls over the edge of her second orgasm in a daze, everything suddenly wonderful. Sex is incredible. Sex is amazing. She can't imagine why she hasn't been having it literally all the time. 

Mona stays between her legs, her tongue somehow knowing exactly how to slow down and ease every last shudder from Nora's body. Nora feels spent, weightless and sort of like she can't feel anything below her waist. "Oh," she sighs, staring at the ceiling. 

From between her legs, Mona giggles. Nora feels the bed dip, is aware of the movement of sheets and fabric and then Mona's beside her, cuddling close and sort of rolling herself and Nora up in the blankets like they're the filling to a very large burrito. "Do you feel better?" Mona asks. Her voice is so soft, almost reverent. Nora feels Mona's touch at her temples, is aware of Mona tucking her hair behind her ears, fussing over her. 

"I feel incredible," Nora whispers. 

Nora hears Mona's happy sigh, opens her eyes to see Mona smiling down at her, expression tender as anything. "Good," Mona replies. "That's what friends are for."


End file.
